The research projects described in the program rely heavily on DNA sequencing and DNA microarray technology. The proposed Core is aimed at centralizing these services in order to provide: i) standardization and quality control via uniform protocols and specialized personnel ii) efficiency via high-throughput dedicated instruments; iii) cost reduction allowed by discounts on bulk orders of reagents; iv) data management and circulation among projects; v) preferential access to novel technology (e.g. informatics packages). The Genomics Core has been designed to provide technical support in three areas of research: 1. DNA sequencing. High throughput DNA sequencing is necessary in several areas of the program. The aim of the Core is to provide efficient, high turnover, competitively priced DNA sequencing (see below). 2. Gene expression profiling. Five of the 6 projects represented in this Program plan the use of gene expression profiling. This technology can be made much more efficient and cost-effective if centralized. In addition, consistent technical execution is crucial in order to establish data banks to be made available to all projects. 3. Informatics. Analysis of gene expression profiling data needs dedicated informatics support for: a) experimental design; b) data analysis and organization; c) data storage to create accessible data banks; d) data distribution; e) evaluation of new algorithms and software packages. This Core is aimed at providing expert support in all these functions.